What Matters
by Royal Detective
Summary: After nearly shrinking the castle and finding out what's really been keeping her away from her brother's love for so long, Cordelia believes she owes Cedric an apology for everything she's put him through but Cedric makes her realizes what really matters is that they are back as they once were all those years ago and that all could be forgiven easily. (Short but fluffy!)


_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone, after being away for a long time I am ready to return to the Sofia fandom. I know what you all may be asking yourselves "Where have you been, do you realize we haven't seen you since May?" And yes I do realize that I was trying to get a story done for another series and it went down the drain after some frustrations and with everything going on. So with that said I am back and plan to stay in the fandom for quite some time. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I hadn't been doing this lately but I do not own Sofia the First. If I did the show would have a lot more drama and continuing plot lines as well as a lot of Cedric and Sofia scenes. So with that dream dead lets move on!

* * *

 _ **What Matters**_

"This assignment of yours was barely dangerous, Sofia. For all we know that teacher of yours may just be too cautious." Cedric said to his apprentice that evening as they were putting away the materials for her watermelon shrinking assignment.

The girl rolled her eyes "Do we need to remind of today's incident , Mr. Cedric. The castle nearly shrunk."

"Not to mention we were almost squished in." Calista added with small grin.

"Don't remind me. I practically bumped my head trying to leave the workshop and who knows if I'll be getting a headache in the morning." The sorcerer rubbed his head as he remembered running into the door.

"Now your just overeating, Cedy." Cordelia answered as the group began walk back to the castle.

Sofia smiled as she watched Cedric and Cordelia conversing. She was glad that the two siblings were becoming close again like they had when they were children. It was hard to believe one bungled potion had messed up her friend's reputation and life but now that it was fixed it almost seemed like the incident never happened at all...well almost. Now all the remained were bad memories.

"Hey Sofia, do you think we could play later once dinner is over I want to show you all the games I packed." Calista asked bring Sofia back to reality.

"Sure, we may turn it into a slumber party and invite Amber and James too."

"Why don't you go show Calista where she can wash up for dinner while I help Cedric put the materials away." Cordelia suggested seeing the girls becoming excited over their plans.

Once the girls had run off Cedric realized it was just him and his sister now. It had been quite some time but the sorcerer was glad he had fixed everything with Cordelia. Now that he thought about it both relationships with his father and sister were fixed thanks to Sofia. When was that girl going to stop saving the shook his head. If he knew Sofia like he did he would know she wouldn't stop saving the day.

"Cedy?"

Cedric looked toward Cordelia again and saw that she held a sad expression as she played with her long extensions.

"What is it?"

"After we learned what happened all those years ago I want to apologize for blaming you for my accident. I had really thought it was your fault and because of that I made everyone believe you were a really bad sorcerer. I made your life miserable...I should have been the one living with all the mockery and pain. I wish I could take it all back Cedric but I can't."

"Cordy, don't say that. While we did learn what really happened I don't care who's fault it was or who's fault it might have been. The only thing that matters now is that we fixed a problem, we fixed your hair and we can forget what tore us apart. What maters now is that we fixed a relationship, one that I missed having in my life for a long time."

"Oh, Cedy." Cordelia embraced her brother. "Thank-you for acceoting my apology. Perhaps before we leave you and I can make up for lost time."

"I'd like that but for now lets focus on putting this stuff away." Cedric reminded as he pointed to the long forgotten floating materials. " we have to get to dinner on time with the royal family."

"Right, the last thing I want to be is fashionably late and I'm not sure if Baileywick would be happy with that after all the years he's reminded us to be on time "

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope this was an enjoyable read. I am not sure if it was rushed or or out of character but I may be just rusty. I guess I'll let you decide that. Sorry it's short. Please review.


End file.
